On The Way Down
by inu-kokoro
Summary: Heero doesn't see the point in living. Who's going to rescue him? RP x HY Rated for attempted suicide.


Author's Note: This is a fan fiction to the song _On The Way Down_ by Ryan Cabrera. This is a one-shot, so there will not be another chapter. Flames are welcome as long as they are constructive. If you can't find a way to word it constructively, it probably shouldn't be said. Yes, I realize this is pretty short, but if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Heero or Relena.

Disclaimer #2: I obviously do not own the song _On The Way Down_ or Ryan Cabrera, although I wish I did.

_Sick and tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Tripping over myself, going nowhere  
Waiting, suffocating, no direction  
I took a dive and_

Heero Yuy, the former pilot of the destroyed Gundam Wing, sat in his bedroom. Since the war had ended he had found work as Relena Peacecraft/Darlian's bodyguard, but he still felt a lack of... usefulness. Though his exterior did not portray it, he was beginning to make simple mistakes. Even the simplest mistake caused him to mentally berate himself for his clumsiness. He had been trained to be the Perfect Soldier, after all, why was he making all of these trivial mistakes? Whether it be forgetting to tell Relena as soon as he saw her that something in her schedule had been changed or it being that he had lay in his bed for a few more minutes, it didn't matter to him. It was weakness. His purpose had been served during the war, there was nothing left for him. Nothing worth living for. No one who cared about him. He was useless.

His Prussian blue eyes lingered on the .9 millimeter glock on his bedside table. It resided there for the use of if Relena was being kidnapped, ambushed, whatever the cause might be. The gun was only there to protect her. _But it would be so fast... I wouldn't feel a thing_. He found himself thinking. A tanned hand reached for the gun, his fingers closing over the cold metal that sent shivers through him. Heero brought the barrel of the gun up to his forehead, perfect center. His index finger rested on the trigger delicately.

_On the way down  
I saw you, and you saved me from myself  
And I won't forget the way you loved me  
And on the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held on to you_

"Heero, it's time for di-"Relena said, then the words died in her throat. "Oh God!" She cried out, rushing inside his room, wrestling the gun away from his forehead. He fought back, but eventually Relena pried the gun from his grasp. She kneeled down in front of him, still holding onto the gun tightly.

"Relena, give me the gun. There's no use for me here anymore. I completed my purpose. The war is over, gone, vanished. There's no use for me here." Heero said quietly and calmly, reaching for the gun. Relena glared at him and backed away just enough so he couldn't get to the gun.

Been wondering why it's only me  
Have you always been inside waiting to breathe  
It's alright, sunlight on my face  
I wake up and yet, I'm alive 'cuz

"How could you think that you're nothing, Heero?" She asked, her eyes softening. Her azure eyes lowered to the floor and her pale fingers running over the cold metal killing device in her hand. "Because,"

_On the way down  
I saw you, and you saved me from myself  
And I won't forget the way you loved me  
And on the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held on to you_

"You're everything to me." A tear slipped down her cheek as she looked up, a small blush creeping over her cheeks. The gun slipped from her fingers and Heero realized that if he really had the desire to, he could grab it. "Heero... I love you." She whispered, her voice constricting so she just barely choked out the words. Now his throat felt too tight for words.

_I was so afraid of going under  
But now, the weight of the world   
Feels like nothing, nothing  
(down, down, down)  
You're all I wanted  
(down, down, down)  
You're all I needed  
(down, down, down)  
You're all I wanted  
You're all I needed_

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him. He felt light again. _I want to live._ Heero thought. He reached out to the now sobbing Relena and helped her up, then pulled her into his lap. She leaned into him, one of her hands holding onto his shirt.

"Don't leave me." Relena sobbed. Heero kept one of his arms around her waist and raised his other hand to wipe away her tears. He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. Again, he tried with the same result. For a while he kept wiping away her tears and stroking her back. Gradually her cries subsided.

_And I won't forget the way you loved me  
All that I wanted, all that I needed and now_

"I... Love. You." He said, somewhat strangled. But the air was rushing back into his lungs. How good it felt to be alive and have her in his arms. He had thought that no one cared about him, that there was no point in living. Now he saw that he was blatantly wrong. For one, Relena Peacecraft/Darlian, loved him. Life was worth living.

"You do?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes." He whispered back, pressing his lips to hers, and wrapping both his arms around her tightly.

_  
On the way down  
I saw you, and you saved me from myself  
And I won't forget the way you loved me  
And on the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held on to you_


End file.
